


gay hallmark movie (where everyone shares one braincell and draco is definitely not getting married) social media au

by lemonbuncake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, borderline crack-ish, ex to lovers, picture format, that gay hallmark au that hallmark itself is coward to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbuncake/pseuds/lemonbuncake
Summary: harry gets the news that his former lover, draco malfoy, is about to get married. cue gryffindor shenanigans, drunk texts, and harry's totally not going to barge in a white veiled occasion while taylor swift's speak now plays in the background.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry gets the news that his former lover, draco malfoy, is about to get married. cue gryffindor shenanigans, drunk texts, and harry's totally not going to barge in a white veiled occasion while taylor swift's speak now plays in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry gets the news that his former lover, draco malfoy, is about to get married. cue gryffindor shenanigans, drunk texts, and harry's totally not going to barge in a white veiled occasion while taylor swift's speak now plays in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry gets the news that his former lover, draco malfoy, is about to get married. cue gryffindor shenanigans, drunk texts, and harry's totally not going to barge in a white veiled occasion while taylor swift's speak now plays in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry gets the news that his former lover, draco malfoy, is about to get married. cue gryffindor shenanigans, drunk texts, and harry's totally not going to barge in a white veiled occasion while taylor swift's speak now plays in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry gets the news that his former lover, draco malfoy, is about to get married. cue gryffindor shenanigans, drunk texts, and harry's totally not going to barge in a white veiled occasion while taylor swift's speak now plays in the background.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry gets the news that his former lover, draco malfoy, is about to get married. cue gryffindor shenanigans, drunk texts, and harry's totally not going to barge in a white veiled occasion while taylor swift's speak now plays in the background.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry gets the news that his former lover, draco malfoy, is about to get married. cue gryffindor shenanigans, drunk texts, and harry's totally not going to barge in a white veiled occasion while taylor swift's speak now plays in the background.


	9. Extra 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry gets the news that his former lover, draco malfoy, is about to get married. cue gryffindor shenanigans, drunk texts, and harry's totally not going to barge in a white veiled occasion while taylor swift's speak now plays in the background.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Effervescence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758704) by [Cibee (Cibeeeee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibee)


End file.
